


Half-Measures

by beautywithoutcaution



Category: Loveless
Genre: Incest, M/M, aoyagicest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywithoutcaution/pseuds/beautywithoutcaution





	Half-Measures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the anonymous kink meme at http://inksheddings.livejournal.com/76402.html](/gifts?recipient=the+anonymous+kink+meme+at+http%3A%2F%2Finksheddings.livejournal.com%2F76402.html).



Seimei breezed in the door, a breath of dark air from the night behind him clinging to his form. "I'm home."

Ritsuka dropped his book and scrambled to his feet; his tail shivered eagerly in cheerful greeting as he ran to greet his brother. "The pizza got here already. Let's eat it before it gets cold."

A few minutes later, Ritsuka was scooping up handfuls of extra cheese and sweet peppers, strings trailing from his pizza slice. It looked almost fun enough to make Seimei forego the knife and fork. Almost, but not quite.

"So what're we going to do tonight?" Ritsuka squirmed in his seat, itching to know. "You said you were going to use the coupon tonight. Did you want me to help with a major cleaning or something?"

Seimei smiled, that little indulgent dark secret smile he never meant sincerely for anyone but Ritsuka. "I said it would be something fun, didn't I?"

"Yeah, I hoped so, but if it's fun for _me_, it's not really a favour, right? You wouldn't have to use your coupon on that."

"I wouldn't bet on it," said Seimei. "Maybe I had in mind something you wouldn't know you liked until you tried it."

"Hmm~mm." Ritsuka made a little thoughtful face. "Is that what you're going to use it for? To make me try something new?"

"Maybe so. I hadn't really thought about it before. That would be kind of me, wouldn't it?" he mused. "To use it for you instead of myself. Well, maybe I'll do that after all."

Ritsuka's ears were perked, his tail thumping on the ground excitedly. "So what is it?"

"Finish your pizza first. I'll put the leftovers away."

Seimei stored the rest of the pizza in the fridge before scrubbing down their empty plates and putting them in the dishwasher to be sterilised. He walked up behind Ritsuka's chair while Ritsuka was finishing his own juice, and rubbed a strand of Ritsuka's fine hair between his fingers. "I'm going to show you something new. We're going to learn to do something, together."

Ritsuka craned his head up around to look at Seimei, and he wore that adorable little smile that only showed up when he liked something without self-consciousness. "What is it?"

Seimei knelt down on the slightly dusty kitchen floor, beside Ritsuka's chair, and gently placed a hand on the younger boy's thigh. "I want you to help me practice what to do if I ever go on a date."

"What?" Ritsuka's ears flattened halfway against his head. "Like, we're going to go to a movie or something?"

"No, no. That part doesn't need any practice." Seimei gave Ritsuka his sweetest, most helpless look. "It's no harder to go to a movie with a date than with anyone else. But what if I had to kiss someone, or something like that?

"I've never done it before, you know. What if I messed up because I'd never practiced it? And my date would give me a terrible look, and laugh at me, because _he'd_ practiced with his brother a million times, and _he_ knew how to do it expertly. Everyone else practices these things so they're good at it when they do it for serious."

Ritsuka's ears were still flattened, but his tail twitched with some interest. Seimei smiled encouragingly. "So I want to practice with you. That's the biggest favour you could do for me.

"Please, Ritsuka? I bought you a DS. And you gave me this coupon and said you'd do anything. Can't I practice a little with you?"

Ritsuka squiggled in his seat, turning to face Seimei a little more. "Kissing?"

"Kissing, and a little more. So I don't mess up later when I do it for real."

"A little more?" Ritsuka rubbed the outside of his ear. His little hand, stroking over the ear's soft-furred back.

So that's what he was worried about. Seimei smiled. "Don't worry, you won't actually lose your ears if you do it for practice. They'll only fall off if you do it for real."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. Cross my heart."

 

* * * * *

 

As Ritsuka's shallow, rapid breathing began to slow, Seimei licked his still-twitching cock clean. Drinking up the tiny droplets of Ritsuka's purity, as if he could take them into himself, could become clean that way.

"Seimei..."

"Did that feel nice, Ritsuka? Did I do it well?" He leaned over Ritsuka to give him a tiny kiss on the forehead.

"Yes... I feel lightheaded."

"I'll get you some water," said Seimei, touching his brother's flushed cheek softly.

Seimei went into the bathroom to get a paper cup of water, and heard Ritsuka shout his name.

"Ritsuka, are you okay?" he said, hurrying back to his bed.

Ritsuka had sat bolt upright and was clutching his head with both hands, over the place where his ears had previously been. The two velvet triangles were in his lap. "Seimei... my ears, my tail..."

"Ssh, baby, it's okay," said Seimei, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Here's your water."

"You said they wouldn't fall off!" said Ritsuka accusingly.

"Well, that's what I've always heard," Seimei answered smoothly, "that they wouldn't fall off unless you meant it for real. Since yours fell off, I guess that means you must have really meant it."

Shamefaced, Ritsuka picked up his fallen smooth black tail and ears in his hands. "Why didn't yours come off, Seimei? Did you not mean it?"

"Well, you didn't do me the way I did you. The practice was for me. But if you did..." He tenderly kissed the top of Ritsuka's head where his left ear had been. "I'm sure I could love you enough to make myself mean it, too."


End file.
